All Night
by hunter 139
Summary: "It was times like this that he really had to redefine the meaning of Parker Luck." Based on the story "Along Came A Spider" by free man writer, posted with his approval. Not a part of my story multiverse and rated M for a reason.
1. All Night

**So, this is based off the work of free man writer's crossover, Along Came A Spider (which I would heavily recommend reading) posted with his blessing. His chosen pairing in that story was Peter Parker and Miranda Lawson, and while they haven't really become a couple by the time of this story's posting, I figured that a scene like this was probably inevitable.**

**Oh, and an important note: like Along Came A Spider, Peter is in his late twenties by the time this scene takes place. Also, this does not take place in my story multiverse whatsoever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect, Spider-Man or the story this work is based on.**

* * *

Peter Parker stood in Miranda Lawson's office as his arms held the occupant in question close to him, their lips hungrily pressed together and wanting more. When she had asked him to meet her here, this hadn't been quite what he had been expecting, though he certainly wasn't complaining.

Abruptly, she pulled away, with Peter's question of whether he had done something wrong dying when he saw the seductive smirk on her lips. Stripping off her jumpsuit, Miranda doffed her clothes before Peter's surprised eyes. Soon she was clad in nothing but a black lace bra and panties.

"Miranda..." Peter's mouth suddenly felt very dry and his trousers became uncomfortably tight. "Are you- are you sure?"

"Trust me." She said, running her hand down his chest. "I want this, Peter."

He honestly couldn't think of anything to say, so instead he followed what his instincts were saying and kissed her. This kiss was much like their very first one: soft and filled with emotion that neither could truly explain or deny. Her lips were incredibly soft yet unyielding as she kissed him, her hands moving down to the hem of his shirt and pulling it off him.

"You are absolutely beautiful." He said when they pulled apart to breathe.

It wasn't the first time she'd heard those words said to her before by countless men and women, but there was something in the way Peter said it that felt far more genuine than anyone had ever been before.

She found herself blushing as she kissed him again, feeling him unbuckle his pants and pulling them down, his boxers getting caught and pulled down with them and allowing his hard length to spring free.

Peter only had time to kick his pants away before Miranda had her hand wrapped around his length, gently stroking it while he gasped in excitement. It was times like this that he really had to redefine the meaning of Parker Luck.

Peter pulled Miranda close to him, trapping his length against her stomach as they embraced, leaving her heated and desperately wanting him closer. Her skin was impossibly smooth as he ran his hands down the small of her back, releasing the clasp of her bra. The lacy garment fell away, releasing her breasts from their confines.

The two of them backed towards the bed, the backs of Peter's legs hitting it first and causing him to moan. Miranda groaned as well, grinding against him. His erection was so close, yet so far away with the last piece of clothing impeding where she wanted it most.

She pushed him onto the bed and held him there with her biotics as she pulled her panties down and kicked them away. Peter couldn't help but stare as Miranda slowly made her way towards him, her hips swaying all the while.

"See something you like?"

"Definitely." Peter said, blushing at how quickly that had slipped out of his mouth.

Miranda pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him, both of their stark naked bodies rubbing against each other. Peter couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman above him. The body of a goddess was completely exposed, her wet and slick slit gently rubbing the tip of his cock, teasing him and making him moan.

For once, Peter didn't have any quips to make as Miranda held him down, his breathing became erratic as the reality of the situation struck him. He was about to have sex with Miranda Lawson, the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, if not the entire multiverse. As she pushed herself down on to him, the 'about' became a distant memory.

They both moaned as he slipped inside her, Miranda's walls impossibly soft as they gripped his cock. Peter gripped her hips and helped her move as she started to ride him, slowly at first, but gradually picking up the pace.

He started thrusting up into her, their bodies finding a rhythm as their pace increased. Peter leaned forward so that he was sitting up, capturing her lips as his hands moved from her hips and to her ass, his cock reaching even deeper into the depths of her pussy.

She moaned into his mouth at the sensation, before breaking the kiss just slightly, their lips less than an inch away from each other. "Come on, Spider-Man." She whispered sensually.

His dick throbbed even more at her words, and he lowered his mouth down her body until he reached her breasts, sucking on her nipple, releasing one hand from her ass and running it along her free breast. She gasped, and her channel tightened, leaving him feeling like he was about to explode.

It only took three more thrusts before it proved to be too much: with a loud groan, Peter released inside her, his orgasm triggering hers and causing her to cry out in bliss before she collapsed on top of him, leaving both of their hips covered in sticky fluid.

The superhero and Cerberus operative just lay there for a moment, panting and catching their breath as Peter's hands snaked around her back while Miranda's clutched his shoulders.

"That was- that was"

"Amazing." Miranda finished.

"Yeah, I'll say."

"You sound a lot more confident." The Cerberus operative noted, to which Peter gave a satisfied smile.

"What can I say? Considering I just-mmphh!" Miranda shut him up by kissing him.

They stayed like that for a moment, pulling at each others lips as they kissed before the inevitable need for oxygen caused their lips to break apart. Miranda moaned at the sensation of his stiffening cock still inside her.

"Are you ready to go again?"

"Let's see, shall we?" Now feeling bold, Peter flipped them over so that he was on top, his hard length rocking gently against her as her legs wrapped around his back. Miranda wasn't completely content to let him take the helm, and began rolling her hips against him even more.

In response, Peter's thrusts became faster and harder and Miranda moaned, clutching her pillow as she rode out the sensations he was giving her. The erotic sight of Miranda beneath him nearly put him over the edge, but he held himself in check, wanting to make her come first.

He kissed down her neck as one hand moved down, seeking her clitoris. He found the nub and started to rub it, which finally caused her to shatter. Her back arched and pressed her breasts against his chest as she screamed out in passion, her tight channel drawing Peter's own orgasm from him as his semen filled her womb once more.

He collapsed on top of her, his face pressed between her breasts as he panted. Coming down from her own high, she couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of his position, which caused him to look where he was and blush.

"Sorry." He hurriedly muttered. Peter attempted to get off her, but Miranda tightened her legs around him and held him close.

"Don't be." Miranda chuckled in between her own breaths.

Holding him right next to her, Miranda just let herself feel everything, the beating of his heart in rhythm with hers, the sweat clinging to their skin, the rush of emotion in his eyes that she knew was mirrored in her own. It was like nothing she had ever felt before.

But as she recovered from her second orgasm of the night, she felt Peter's length stiffening in her once again. Idly, she realized that he hadn't fully pulled out since they had started their session. And despite the slight soreness in her vagina, she also realized that she didn't want him to.

"You know," Miranda started, running a finger down his abs as he looked her questioningly. "I have wondered what the limits of Spider-Man's stamina are." Peter's confusion turned into a surprisingly cocky grin as Miranda rolled them both over so that she was once again on top of him.

"I can do this all night."

"Is that a challenge?" Miranda asked, to which Peter responded by leaning up and kissing her.

"It's a promise." He whispered against her lips.

She kissed him again and pushed him back down, allowing her to freely ride against him. Their hearts pounded as Miranda continued to rock back and forth on his length, while Peter's hands reached up and massaged her swaying breasts.

He timed his up thrusts perfectly as he alternated between pinching her nipples and palming the entire globes of flesh. The only sounds that could be heard within the room were their heavy breathing and moans, as well as the wet sliding of his penis in and out of her vagina.

It was almost a competition to see who could get the other off first. Her tight and quaking channel was nearly enough to pull his orgasm from him, and Peter countered with harder and more powerful thrusts.

"Miranda," Peter whispered. "I'm so, so close-"

"Come with me, Peter." She replied. "I want to come together."

The two of them were practically vibrating as they finally came, with Peter thrusting up exactly the same moment as Miranda thrust down. Peter released inside her, pulsing and pulsing while Miranda's juices spilled out all over his cock, soaking his hips.

Their orgasms lasted far longer than the previous ones, leaving them both light-headed as Miranda collapsed on top of him. Peter just held her close to him. What they felt between them was just indescribable. The moment seemed to last forever. It ended too soon.

She eventually pushed herself off of him, his softening cock slipping out as she did so. The both groaned at the loss, but Miranda didn't plan to leave it there. "I want to try something else." Peter had an inquisitive look on his face as she moved away.

Grabbing a pillow, she placed it in the center of the bed before putting her hips on top of it, raising her ass and letting Peter get a golden view of her flawless behind. He gulped as Miranda turned her head to look at him, naked lust in her eyes.

"Are you sure, Miranda?"

"C'mon Peter." Her hips swayed her ass in front of him. "You know you want to."

Mouth suddenly very dry, Peter nevertheless took his position behind her, gently grasping her cheeks and opening them. Spying his goal, he pressed his dick up against her asshole, causing Miranda to gasp as he pushed in inch by glorious inch.

Peter groaned once he was inside her tight ass, the feel of her squeezing his cock so hard was almost enough to make him cum right then and there. With his heart pounding furiously, he began thrusting against her ass, causing her breasts to bounce back and forth with each thrust.

Having been worked up by their previous sessions, it didn't take long for either of them to get to the precipice as Peter kept thrusting in and out of her ass. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore: he came inside her, his orgasm triggering hers, causing her to cry out.

Peter all but collapsed onto the bed once he came, seeing stars behind his eyelids. Once he returned to reality, the first thing he saw was Miranda crawling over to him, the sight of her naked body once again making him hard. A fact that she didn't fail to notice as she positioned herself over him.

"That better not be it." Miranda rubbed her slit against his cock, coating it with their combined juices. "You promised me you could do this all night."

"If you can keep up with me." Peter spun her around until he was on top, mounting her and pushing himself inside her soft walls yet again. They rocked against each other furiously, and after their previous sessions, it didn't take long for them to come again.

Peter collapsed next to her, his half hard cock poking against her leg as his hand ran across her cheek and pushed her hair away from her, getting an unobstructed view of her face. Her heart raced as she gazed into his eyes, the swirling emotion a mirror of her own.

"Miranda, I-" She gently kissed him then, pouring all the emotion she felt as their lips pulled together.

"I know." Miranda said as they broke apart, putting her own hand on his cheek. "I know."

They kissed again, and the familiar sensation of lust began coursing through their veins. Once they broke for air, Miranda pushed his shoulder and Peter complied, lying on his back as she moved over to him.

She climbed on top of Peter and lined herself up with him, letting out a moan as he pierced her once again. Heavy breathing and gasping of their names were the only sounds that could be heard as this already familiar sensation brought her to the brink of absolution.

With her name turned into a groan, Peter came first, which was more than enough to drive her over the edge. Miranda's last coherent thought before she came again was that she was really going to enjoy this night.

...

Peter awoke in Miranda's bed, his arm around her back and her hand on his chest. Their legs were tangled together and her head was resting against his shoulder, her hair mussed in a way that only made her look more gorgeous.

It had been a long night for the two of them. Miranda's genetic enhancements all but ensured that she really could go all night. Thankfully, Peter was more than up to the task, and after hours of the greatest sex he had ever had, they had finally gone to sleep completely spent.

Peter just lay there, staring at Miranda's face and gently running his hand up and down her back. He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that, losing all track of time in this moment. Soon enough, Miranda began to stir, her eyes slowly opening as her lips curved upward.

"Good morning."

Good morning to you too." She said, a sleepy smile on her face. "You know, you make a really good pillow."

Peter just chuckled as he leaned into kiss her. She kissed him back, her lips pulling against his own as the drowsiness faded and Miranda felt herself getting heated again. Of course, she wasn't the only one, noticing Peter's reddening face when they broke off.

"Someone had a good night." She kissed him again.

"That was the best night of my life." He said honestly, now feeling even more breathless.

"Mm, I can tell." Her hand drifted down his chest and wrapped around his stiffening cock. He groaned as her fingers gently stroked him, while her mouth came close to his ear. "How about we make it the best morning of your life as well?" She whispered.

"Technically that would be noon." Peter glanced at the clock on her bedside table. "Well, 12:17-" Miranda pressed her lips to his, pushing her tongue to spar with his as she continued to stroke his member.

Not to be outdone, Peter reached for her breasts and began massaging them, one hand palming the entire globe while the other pinched her nipple. She groaned into his mouth at the sensation, causing her to stroke him even harder.

That was when he groaned as well, and wasn't the least bit ashamed of the pre-cum that welled up on the tip of his cock. Miranda knew what she was doing to him, especially as she moved herself into that increasingly familiar position to both of them.

She was practically dripping as she lowered herself onto him, and Peter's eyes rolled back as he felt himself plumbing her depths once again. Miranda slowly rolled her hips against him, a pace he shared as he gripped her hips, gently kissing his way down to her breasts.

Miranda moaned as he sucked on her nipple, causing her to pick up the pace just a little bit. Despite this, the slow pace was somehow even more erotic. There was no rush, just a steady climb to the peak.

Though as they neared the precipice, Peter's thrusting became more erratic, hitting a deeper angle and reaching even further into her depths as his grip became tighter. She felt the pulse deep inside her when he released, ropes of his hot seed filling her womb.

This pushed her over the edge and Miranda collapsed on top of him, seeing stars behind her eyelids. They clung to each other, naked, sweaty and breathless and for a brief moment, just let themselves forget that the galaxy outside the two of them even existed.

In here, there was only Peter Parker and Miranda Lawson.

Of course, sooner or later they had to come back to reality, as Miranda gently lifted himself off of him. They both wished that they could just stay there, making love for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, duty called.

"We should probably get up." Miranda said after a moment.

"Yeah." Peter sighed. "You're probably right."

The two of them quickly got changed back into their clothes, after retrieving them from their scattered locations all over the room. Once they were dressed and somewhat presentable, the duo moved towards the door, Peter pausing just before the threshold.

"So..." Peter started, his normal awkwardness taking hold once more. "is this going to happen again?" His paramour smirked as she approached him.

"Trust me, after this is over," Miranda whispered. "We're going to be doing this again," She ran her hand across his chest, "and again," her mouth moved right next to his ear, "and again."

He blushed as she pulled away, keeping her own blush hidden from him as they separated and he left, taking one last look back before her office door close again. She couldn't keep the slight smirk off her face.

Already, she knew that she was going to have a difficult time concentrating on her work. Now that Miranda knew just how much stamina Peter had, she really wanted to test what they could do with her biotics and his spider powers.

* * *

**Goddamn, that was was a long one-shot of Peter being one lucky bastard. How does the saying go? Two's coincidence, but three is a pattern? Or something like that. I guess that summarizes me and writing smut. Having said that, don't expect any sequel for this any time soon, if at all.**

**With that said, I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot and reviews are always welcome.**


	2. All Day

**Well, so much for this being a one chapter story. Evidently this pairing struck more of a chord with me than I realized. But seriously, don't expect me to make a third chapter for this.**

* * *

They were barely through the hotel room door before Miranda was pressing Peter against the wall, kissing him deeply as they made out like a pair of horny teenagers. After the dry spell of the last few days, Peter was more than happy to reciprocate, and Miranda felt liquid heat pool between her legs as his hardening length pressed against her.

Things were going exactly as planned. She was just as hungry for him as he was for her, and it was difficult to even get to the main bed, let alone shed their clothes when they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Peter pulled the zipper down her jumpsuit, pushing it down her shoulders as their lips kept moving against each other. Miranda responded by grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it up, forcing them to break the kiss as Peter was quick to pull the shirt off himself.

Miranda wasn't idle during this, freeing her arms from her jumpsuit and leaving the top half of her body with nothing but her bra exposed. When Peter doffed his shirt completely leaving his chest bare, the two of them stared at each other for a brief second before their lips smashed together again, his hands on her back and hers on his waist.

They took another step into the bedroom as Miranda's hands worked the front of his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping and letting his cock strain hard against his boxers. Peter responded by unclasping her bra and letting it fall off, breaking the kiss to stare at her exposed chest.

The ex-Cerberus Operative moved in kind, grabbing Peter's erection through his boxers while using her other hand to work his pants down his legs. Peter groaned before attacking her breasts, wrapping his mouth around one of her nipples and getting it as hard as his cock while his hands worked to push her jumpsuit down as well.

Before long, the two lovers were clad in only their underwear, as Miranda reached down the hem of his boxers and grasped his length directly, stroking his throbbing shaft roughly and causing him to moan, using one hand to pull the boxers down and let his length spring free. The circle of moisture on his underwear made it clear that he was beyond ready to burst.

Kicking the shorts off him, Peter gripped Miranda's hips as his mouth went to her other breast, sucking on her nipple and making it as hard as the first one. She moaned and her hands went to his hair, letting Peter pull her panties down, which were practically soaked.

When the two of them were finally naked, Miranda pushed Peter onto the bed. The superhero got into a sitting position and groaned as Miranda went down on her knees and took him into her mouth.

"So, not that I'm complaining." Peter groaned as Miranda's mouth slid up and down his hard length. "But are we going to ever leave this room?"

"Later." Miranda lifted herself off him and used her biotics to push him back on the bed, before using them to continue where her mouth had left off, causing Peter to moan her name. "We have the whole week. And right now, you and I are going to be doing this all day."

As she spoke, she sexily strolled over to him, the sight of her naked form and her continued biotic hand job were almost enough to make him cum right there. The blue energy abruptly cut off but before Peter could make a sound, she pressed him against her folds before sliding home.

Miranda had rented the hotel room for the week, and while the couple had other plans, right now, Miranda wanted to make love to Spider-Man for an entire day, pushing both of their limits to the max and trying every new sexual position they could think of.

This one was hardly new, but neither Peter nor Miranda had much complaint as she rolled her hips against him. Abruptly, Miranda gasped in surprise as Peter rolled them over so that he was on top, giving him better leverage to thrust into her.

"The entire day, huh?" Peter said in between movements. "Not the whole week?"

"Oh don't tempt me." Miranda moaned, arching up against him and thrusting her breasts near his face.

Almost completely mesmerized, Peter took one of her nipples in his mouth and began to suckle on it, causing Miranda to let off an even deeper moan. The sheer erotic tone was enough to set Peter off and he spilled himself inside her, drawing her own orgasm out and prolonging his own.

He collapsed right next to her, the two of them panting, naked, sweaty and breathless. Miranda was the one to recover first and pulled Peter close to kiss him, gently at first, but their passion grew as her hand drifted down his chest, before gently grasping his already stiffening cock.

In response, Peter's hand ran up her hip to cup her breast, gently thumbing the nipple and causing her to break off their kiss with a moan. His hands continued their journey, enamored with just how silky and smooth her skin was, and how her own strokes were bringing him closer to absolution.

Abruptly, Miranda rolled on top of him, but didn't slide home just yet, instead continuing to tease against his hard length and hold him down with her biotics as he tried to lift himself up against her.

"Is there a point to this, or do you just like torturing me?" Peter groaned, pre-cum starting to well on the tip.

"I just figured we should try some new positions." Miranda rubbed her folds against him, increasing the excitement for both of them. "Something we haven't done before."

"Like what?" Peter's eyes darkened as she finally sheathed herself on him, causing them both to moan.

"Surprise me." She whispered.

While his Spider powers certainly gave their coupling its own uniqueness, combining her biotics with his unique abilities gave them a cocktail of endless possibilities. And Miranda wanted to try them all.

"I might have an idea. Wrap your legs around me."

Miranda did as requested, allowing him to penetrate even deeper into her. But instead of continuing to move, he abruptly stood up, taking her with him. "What are you- AH!" That was all she had time to say before Peter leapt into the air, the impact of where they landed causing him to thrust hard against her.

Miranda was no stranger to more unique sexual positions, especially since she and Peter became an item, but even in her most erotic dreams, having sex on the ceiling was not something she had ever envisioned, but once again, Peter was more than willing to take her breath away.

Her back was pressed against the ceiling as Peter thrust into her, holding himself and her up with one hand around her waist, while the other hand and his feet stuck to the roof. Her legs were locked around him for support and her hands were holding onto his shoulders.

Their climaxes had them falling from the ceiling, with Peter somehow having the foresight to land on the bed with her on top of him. The two of them were sweating and panting, but right now, they wouldn't trade this for anything.

"I think we left a mess on the ceiling." Peter idly noted. "I don't know how we're going to explain that."

"Let the staff take care of it." Miranda said, leaning down to kiss Peter. Their tongues battled as their lips pulled and pushed against each other. Miranda broke off with a gasp as she felt him stiffening inside her. "Someone's eager."

"What, I'm totally fine." Peter breathed. "I'm not even remotely affected by having my absolutely gorgeous girlfriend right above MEEEE-" Miranda rolling her hips against him to shut him up.

"It wasn't a complaint." She whispered in his ear, before leaning back and grinding against him. Peter let her take the lead this time, timing his thrusts with each roll of her hips.

His hands roamed every inch of her skin, from her breasts, where her nipples puckered like pebbles at his his touch, down her hips and reaching the contours of her ass, pushing her down against him even more.

His length brushed against her clit with each passing thrust, driving her closer and closer to her peak. She rocked harder against him, and he moved faster in response, somehow making his thrusts even more precise.

Eventually, she could take it no more, her channel tightening around his pulsing length. They both came together, at almost the same time, with Miranda collapsing on top of him and using his chest as a pillow, finding comfort in the rise and fall of his breathing.

"Any other ideas?" Miranda asked after getting her breath back.

"Ever done it halfway up the wall?"

"Can't say I have." Miranda looked at him curiously. "Have you?"

Peter was quiet as the implication struck both of them, unintentionally giving her an answer. Miranda wanted to ask, but Peter simply picked her up bridal style and the feel of his hard cock against her silenced any thoughts as they got into position.

This time, it was Peter who's back was against the wall, stuck there with the same ease as he had been to the ceiling. Miranda had her legs wrapped around his ass while her hands gripped his shoulders, the two of them rocking against the wall.

Knowing who else Peter had done it with was now the last thing on Miranda's mind as the sheer pleasure drove her up the wall. She groaned at that joke and resolved never to mention it to Peter before finally coming undone.

This time they collapsed on the floor, with Peter having the foresight to roll himself over and let her land on top of him, the silence of the room was once again punctuated by their breathing.

"Miranda," Peter said after a moment. "About your question..."

"Forget it." She said before silencing him with a kiss. "The past is the past. Who you were with before doesn't matter now." She resolved not to speak about her own sex life prior to meeting Peter.

"For what it's worth, there's no one I'd rather be with more." His sentence was punctuated by his half-hard cock poking her leg, causing Miranda to chuckle.

"The feeling is mutual." She kissed his cheek and pushed herself off him, causing him to let out an almost childish pout. Propping himself on his elbows, Peter couldn't help but stare at her ass before remembering how to speak.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a shower." Miranda looked over her shoulder with a seductive smirk as a thin dribble of cum dripped from between her legs. "And you are going to join me."

Those words immediately had him hard and on his feet, and the Cerberus Operative had only managed to get the water on before Peter half-tackled and half embraced her, their lips brushing then sealing with a moan. The water had barely gotten warm before they were making out underneath the waterfall, with Miranda pressing Peter's back to the shower wall.

His hands gently made their way down her body, down the side of her breasts and hips before reaching her core, as Peter worked his fingers inside her. She broke off with a gasp, before Peter captured her lips again, swallowing her moans as he brushed against her clit, pushing her back to the far wall.

She planted her legs to stabilize herself as Peter's mouth planted kisses down her neck and chest, between the valley of her breasts before finally pressing against her inner folds. Her hands tangled in his hair as his tongue got to work on her moist folds, moans and gasps escaping her lips as he masterfully brought her to the edge.

Eventually, his tongue brushed against her inner jewel and she couldn't contain herself. With a cry, she came all over his face, Peter lapping up her juices as they washed down the shower before grabbing her and holding her close to keep her from collapsing.

"Back with me?" Miranda kissed him in response, and lowered her hand down to his length, bringing a gasp as she stroked him.

"Let me return the favor." Once again, Peter was pushed against the wall as Miranda's hands ran down his chest, leaving a trail of biotic sparks as she continued to stroke him.

Greedily, Miranda pressed a gentle kiss on the tip of his length, before taking it fully in her mouth, feeling the organ pulsing inside. Peter's vocalizations simply became short breaths as she continued the blowjob.

Miranda's mouth bobbed up and down on his length, as Peter held himself against the wall to keep himself stable. He was hard pressed to remember his own name as her lips brought him to the point of absolution.

Eventually, he couldn't hold it any longer; with a cry, he let loose, his seed eagerly swallowed by Miranda. When he finally stopped seeing stars, he could make out Miranda standing in front of her with a smile on her face. That smile turned into a gasp as he closed the distance, breathing in her scent from within the water as he gathered her into his embrace.

Feeling her close to him, the water pouring down over their bodies, washing away the traces of their release... the sensation was like nothing he had ever felt before. It was like this, this was where he was supposed to be, as if Destiny itself called him here, to this raven haired beauty.

Eventually, the intimacy gave way to something more primal, and Miranda gasped as she felt his member hardening again, poking her in the stomach, just out of reach from where she wanted it the most. She pulled back slightly, her hands still on his shoulders and his on her waist.

"See something you like?"

"I'm just impressed by your refractory period." Miranda grinned. "You just can't wait, can you?"

"This was your idea." Peter reminded her, rubbing the tip of his erection against her slit, teasing around her folds. "You said you wanted this all day."

"Don't pretend you don't want this just as much as I do." Miranda whispered, trying to push herself onto him, but he gently held her away and kept pleasuring her at his own pace.

The air was all but static with excitement for what was to come, but Miranda's patience wore thin as she biotically grabbed his ass and pulled him to her. She moaned as he slid inside her, with Peter gasping in response.

"That was a cheap trick." He groaned as Miranda wrapped her legs around his waist, driving him even deeper.

"I'll make it up to you later."

The water poured over their bodies, and it would've made things a lot more difficult if Peter didn't have his powers. But he kept a firm grip as the water kept cascading over them, thrusting into Miranda with her back against the wall.

With his strength, Miranda knew that she didn't have to worry about whether or not Peter could keep holding her up; he simply could, yet his own movements were gentle without being too hard.

She meanwhile, ran biotic energy across his body, the static charge exciting him in ways that only made him move faster. It felt like she was touching every portion of his body at once, causing him to drive her against the wall.

Eventually, it all became too much; with a hoarse cry, Peter spilled his seed into her, enticing her orgasm out as it coated their thighs. The sticky fluid was washed off by the warm water and swept down the drain.

"Okay," Peter held Miranda close to him. "That was amazing."

"Oh, we're not done yet." Miranda spun in his arms until his erection was pressed against her ass, quite literally rearing to go.

Peter didn't even bother to ask permission when it was clear what she wanted. He lined himself up with her and thrust into her asshole, causing her to moan while he moved against her, pushing her towards and against the glass stall door.

Her hands, face and breasts were pressed against the glass, leaving an impression in the water. Seeing this only spurred Peter on further, rocking against her ass and watching as his pistoning movements drove him in and out of her.

With a cry, Miranda flew over the edge, her pleasure prolonged as she felt him shoot his essence into her. By the time the stars behind her eyelids abated, he had pulled himself out of her, and was holding her close to him. Eventually, the shower ended, with Peter padding around the room looking for a towel.

Miranda didn't bother with a towel, instead just standing there with water still dripping all over her body, running down the curves of her body. She caught Peter's eye and smirked at the way he was staring at her.

"You're doing that on purpose."

"Doing what?" Miranda looked at him with an innocent expression, backing towards the door. He unconsciously followed.

They got about five paces before lust overtook them once more, this time with him above her on the bathroom counter. It wasn't the most comfortable position, but Miranda was so lost in the sensations that she didn't care, crying out in passion as his release triggered her own.

"Don't know why we bothered with the shower." Peter idly noted between breaths.

"Oh, I think we'll be using it more today." Miranda drawled, her hand running down his chest. The movement sent goosebumps over his body and Peter immediately captured her lips again, pressing her against the wall. She moaned as every part of his body was pressed hard against her.

In response, she started grinding against his erection, keeping it from where he wanted it most. But just as they were about to go yet again, that was the moment when Peter's stomach growled. Miranda couldn't help but chuckle, and was joined by Peter when her stomach did the same.

"I guess it's been a while since we ate." Peter muttered, his body betraying him.

"Fortunately, that's why I went for a room with a fully stocked kitchen." Miranda smiled, grinding against him briefly before pulling away.

You really do think of everything." Miranda smirked at the compliment before taking his hand and gently pulling him towards the kitchen. A thought occurred then. "Shouldn't we get dressed?"

"What for?" Miranda's ass swayed as she walked, causing him to harden again. "We'll just be taking our clothes off again."

Who was he to argue with that? And with that said, they also decided to forgo plates and utensils, with Peter suggesting eating off each other's bodies. Miranda found it surprisingly hard to say no to that, and merely eating only served to make them more aroused.

They had barely managed to scarf down enough food before the couple was at it again, this time with Miranda's back against the table as Peter rocked against her, leaning down and capturing her lips, his tongue imitating the movements of his cock inside her core.

Miranda responded by rolling them over, sending them off the table and onto the floor. The sudden motion brought Peter over the brink, and his orgasm sent her flying into her own.

After that mess, Peter and Miranda went to take another shower, which unsurprisingly led to another couple rounds of lovemaking in the stall. Then, they moved to the bathroom Jacuzzi.

The water meant they had to move slower, but the end result felt far more sensual than their previous sessions. Peter kissed her, capturing Miranda's lips as they slowly rocked against each other, his length still deep inside her.

Eventually, he broke the kiss and the two of them just gazed deeply into each others eyes, as much as they were able to while they kept going. Eventually, Miranda's head lolled back as she came, with Peter blissfully following her into oblivion.

When reality returned, Peter had Miranda wrapped close to him, their foreheads pressed together as they once again gazed into each other's eyes. The emotions behind them were begging to be said, and Peter was the one to speak them aloud.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

...

He currently had her back pressed against the window, the glass opaque to keep their privacy as he held her hips and she his shoulders, pounding into her at her request. With a final cry of his name, Miranda came, which inevitably threw Peter over the edge.

It took a while for them to find their way back towards the bed. During which time, there was absolutely no surface of the hotel room they hadn't made love on, in various ways and various positions. The positions ran from sensual and sweet, to hot and exotic, and Peter began to wonder how they could ever get beyond this room.

Now, at Miranda's suggestion, Peter's hard dick was sandwiched between her breasts, as she gleefully let him fuck her there. Peter palmed and pinched her nipples as he thrust against her chest, his thighs hitting the underside of her breasts with each thrust.

Seeing him like this, so hot and full of lust, and knowing that it was she who had this much control over Spider-Man, it certainly turned her on. One hand gripped his ass, while the other traveled down to her clit, rubbing herself and moaning along with him.

Eventually he couldn't hold back and came all over her face, and feeling his sticky fluid drove her over the edge as well, arching against him. She came down from her high to the sensation of Peter kissing all over her face, cleaning his own mess as best as she could.

"Figured I should help clean up." He said bashfully, causing her to chuckle.

"Is there anything else we haven't tried yet?" Miranda asked after a while, her breath having returned to her. That was when Peter spotted his Spider-Man costume hanging out of his bag.

"I might have an idea." Peter reluctantly broke from her arms and put on one of his web-shooters. He quickly turned back to Miranda, who had her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

"Color me intrigued." That smile was enough to die for, which only grew wider once Peter explained his idea and they had implemented it.

A mid-air 69 position, suspended from Peter's web fluid. Peter was upside down, being far more used to that position as he helped himself to the juices in Miranda's folds. Her responding moans sent vibrations down his dick as she continued to slide her mouth around it, causing a feedback loop in response.

Eventually, Miranda couldn't take it anymore and she fell apart, while Peter lapped up her flowing juices to prolong her moment. Miranda's teeth latched onto him and sucked hard, sending his release shooting deep into her throat.

"Damn, these are really useful." Miranda noted, the webs still keeping them suspended from the ceiling.

"You can say that again."

"Oh, I can." Miranda biotically lifted him until her face was right next to his ear. "Because I have another idea."

Once she explained it, Peter was quickly blushing, but readily agreed. A few moments later, Miranda was bound to the ceiling with Peter's webs ready and willing to be ravished, while the wall crawler himself loomed under her.

"God, you are so beautiful." Peter kissed Miranda hard, before moving his lips down her body.

The Operative thrashed helplessly as Peter's mouth laid kisses down her neck, over her breasts, sucking on each nipple before moving his mouth down her stomach and moving his tongue into her core.

She felt a thrill of sensation as Peter manipulated her in such an experienced manner, feeling dizzy from both the position and the feel of his tongue in her. Just as she was on the precipice, Peter pulled back, causing Miranda to groan incoherently.

Peter didn't give her any chance to complain though, as he positioned his throbbing cock at her center. With a lusty nod from Miranda, Peter sunk into her depths, thrusting against her helpless body. She loved it, she loved every second of him inside her.

She came with another cry in heavenly bliss, unable to move as Peter followed her over the edge, releasing his hot load inside her. Their orgasms seemed to just go on and on and on, and when Miranda came down from her bliss, Peter was just barely able to hold himself up, close to her.

After that, they fell back on the bed, just lying next to each other as they regained their strength. Peter's arm was around her waist, while her arm went around his shoulder. Without needing to speak, the two of them slowly turned to look at each other, bringing their bodies close as they pressed against each other, skin against skin.

They kissed deeply, feeling the taste of the other's nectar on their tongues. This ultimately served to turn them on even more, with Peter's cock growing harder than he had ever felt before. The way Miranda turned him on just felt that supernatural.

As for the Cerberus Operative, she felt herself getting warm and practically dripping, drowning out any residual soreness in her crotch. Being with Peter, with Spider-Man, aroused her like no one else had, and that was without getting into how she felt about him.

No words needed to be exchanged, with Miranda climbing on top of Peter, forgoing any teasing in favor of sinking down on top of him. His instinctual thrust caused them both to moan, hearts pounding and sweat pouring off their bodies as they got lost in the rhythm.

At this point, it was a competition to see who could get the other off first. Peter thrust up into her as hard and as fast as he could, causing Miranda to roll herself against him.

Abruptly, he gripped her ass hard and rolled them both over until he was on top, giving him better leverage to bury himself deep within her. Her surprise at this let him pick up the pace even faster, and her quaking channel signaled her release. Two strokes later, and she was gone, Peter grinding himself against her before following Miranda into blissful oblivion.

"Damn."

"Bloody hell."

They were curled up against each other, matted with sweat and other bodily fluids, their chests pressed together, his length still inside her. Miranda held him fast, not wanting to let him go for a second. And Peter knew that he could never let her go, no matter what. Eventually, Miranda asked the obvious question.

"How long has it been?"

"Six hours." Peter glanced at the nearest clock and grinned. "So, eighteen hours to go."

"Well then." Miranda's grin matched his. "What are we waiting for?"

...

After 24 hours, the hotel suite was barely recognizable after the two love birds had had basically non-stop sex on literally every available surface. Their room was a mess, with sporadic webbing everywhere, and neither of them had worn clothing in over a day. And there was nothing Peter or Miranda would rather be doing more.

The two of them had eventually drifted off to sleep, Peter holding Miranda against him in his sleep, their legs curled up against each other as Miranda melted into his embrace. By the time they woke up, it was early in the afternoon of the next day.

Of course, they had taken some power naps during the previous day, lasting only about an hour at a time and ending with them deep inside each other before they even had a chance to fully wake up.

By their own instinct, this morning was no exception, as Peter woke to the sensation of Miranda slowly impaling herself on him, causing him to gasp and his eyes to shoot open to the sight of Miranda above him. Still semi sleepy, they nevertheless kept rocking against each other until the sensation of release functioned as an alarm clock.

"Well... that was certainly the best day of my life." Peter said once both of them had fully woken up and they had rolled off each other. "Seriously, that was incredible."

"How many times?" Miranda asked. "I'll be honest, I lost track."

"Over a hundred." Peter replied. "Easily."

"I guess we've more than made up for our dry spell." She said with a contented sigh. "Just as well. At the rate we've been going, we'd probably end up having sex on the side of the Citadel tower."

"I can make that happen." Peter said semi-seriously.

"Another time, perhaps." Miranda chuckled, before looking at him with a smirk. "Though it's certainly tempting."

Admittedly, a primal part of Miranda felt thrilled at the very thought of marking Peter as hers where the whole galaxy could see it. His dick inside her, riding him with his back to the side of the Citadel tower, their cries broadcast to the whole galaxy... a low moan threatened to emerge from her throat at the very thought.

She turned to Peter, who simultaneously gave her a smoky look. He knew what she was thinking. After all, it was clear that their thoughts had followed similar paths. Miranda felt heat pool between her legs while simultaneously noticing the tentpole underneath the sheets near his legs.

"Here's better."

"Here's perfect."

Miranda's lips were on Peter's as they kissed passionately, with her body immediately rolled on top of his as she straddled him. He broke off the kiss with a gasp as she impaled herself on his length, instantly burying him to the hilt inside her, the tip of him touching the entrance to her womb.

She immediately started rocking hard against him, lust consuming her as she rode Spider-Man's dick as hard as she could. Heeding her body language, Peter responded move for move, thrusting up into her hard with his strength, causing Miranda to let out a loud moan with each movement.

Peter couldn't explain just how good this felt: having his raw dick rode on by the sexiest woman in the entire galaxy, it was a heady feeling. That Miranda Lawson wanted him, that he was hers and hers alone, it was indescribable.

Her face flushed, Miranda rolled her hips faster, needing hard and ruthless penetration from him. His hands found her ass, his mouth went to her breast, biting, sucking and tonguing her nipple as he started moving even faster.

Eventually, it all became too much. With a cry of his name, Miranda fell apart, the heavenly sense prolonged as he exploded inside her, filling her body with ropes of his hot seed, drawing out her orgasm as his went on and on and on.

Sweat matted bodies fell together, with Miranda cuddled close to Peter as he held her in his arms. The intensity slowly turned into an intimacy that Miranda had never felt before, with Peter resting his head mere centimeters from hers, pushing her raven locks away with a soft smile so he could get an uninhibited look at her beautiful face.

Peter closed the gap between them and drew her lips into a deep and sensual kiss. The room felt like it melted away, leaving just the two of them in that moment, a rollercoaster of emotions left unsaid. When they broke apart, their foreheads touching, that changed.

"I love you, Peter Parker."

"I love you, Miranda Lawson."

* * *

**Ok, so that went places... I still have no idea how I wrote the first part at all, let alone this. Seriously though, do not expect another chapter of this. I think I've hit my limit with these two.**

**With that said, I hope everyone enjoyed this, and reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
